Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie
by TurboTasticKingCandy
Summary: A birthday treat of a watching a taping of the Freddy Fazbear and Friends show takes a dark turn when the animatronics learn that their show is canceled... and they're not letting that happen! With the Fazbear Gang loose in the sound stage and the body count rising, the audience and staff must escape... or remain their audience forever!
1. Freddy Fazbear and Friends Show

**Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Freddy Fazbear and Friends Show**

* * *

"_Spintop Studios and Fazbear Entertainment presents… The Freddy Fazbear and Friends Show!"_

Popping out through a giant paper sign of the show, six animal characters, two bears, a rabbit, a chick, and elephant and a fox run by, waving hello as sounds of kids cheered in the background.

"_Staring Freddy…"_

"Who's ready for Freddy?" the first bear in a black top hat and bowtie spoke up, waving hello as he stepped out of a treehouse.

"_...Bonnie…"_

"Bonnie-Bonzai!" cheered the rabbit, as he was driving a bungie, only to accidentally bump into a police car, causing the policeman to spill his drink, and Bonnie to run away.

"_...Chica…"_

The chicken stepped out of a barn, and skipped by as she waved hello.

"_...Orville…"_

"Funanza-Candanza!" spoke the elephant, as he used his magic wand and waved it to a magician's hat, causing flowers to grow out of it.

"_...Nedd…"_

The second bear, wearing a red tophat and tie, pushed the door open, waving hello, only for the door to slam on him, causing Nedd to open the door and wave.

"_...and Foxy!"_

Lastly, a fox, wearing an eyepatch over his right eye and a hook where his right hand would be, swung down from the mast of a pirate, making a perfect landing as he cried out, "Here's Foxy!"

It then cuts to the six animals with musical instrument, Bonnie and Nedd with guitars, Chica on keyboard, Foxy holding drumsticks and Freddy with a microphone (while Orville still had his magic wand), dancing in sync, until a knock on a door gets their attention, causing Bonnie to walk over to the door, only to see the policeman from earlier, telling him off… before taking off his sunglasses and gave a wink and a thumbs up to the camera as the announcer added, _"And featuring… Stevie!"_

Freddy soon hands Stevie a tambourine, and the human star joins in with the animal characters as they continued to dance and play with their instruments.

* * *

As what was happening on the show continued, a phone rang as someone answered it.

"Hello, who is it?" a young man, at the age of 28, spoke to the caller on the phone.

"Hey, Mike!" a female voice responded, getting Mike's attention as he recognized the voice.

"Hey, mom." he replied, "How's it going?"

"Things are going good with your father and I, Mike." Mike's mum replied, "I hope things are doing well with just you and Karen at home?"

"Oh yeah," Mike replied, as he looked to a sofa nearby the TV, as a young girl was snoozing away, completely oblivious of the TV still on, "things have been going great, Karen has been doing well, and I have a bit of news."

"I'm listening." Mike's mum said.

"I just got myself a job." Mike announced.

"Really," said his mum, "that's great. Where is it?"

"Oh, you know," Mike said with a small grin, "it's a job, as a security guard at where a certain show was made at."

"Spintop Studios?" a surprised voice came from the phone, as Mike knew his mum was amazed as she added, "Where the Freddy Fazbear and Friends Show is made?"

"The very studio." Mike nodded in reply.

"I remember your father and I watching that show when we were Karen's age." his mother said.

"I know, I've even been doing a bit of research to help me out about the studio." Mike said.

Around on a table nearby, a laptop and some papers were laid out, as Mike was currently looking through for learning more about the TV show.

The Freddy Fazbear and Friends Show was actually made following the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza chain restaurants, which were made back in 1970s, created by co-founders Cedric Doyle and William Afton, where, according to adverts, 'Fantasy and Fun come to Life.'

The pizza chain restaurants were family diners for kids of all ages, and each of them featured several animatronic characters, the very first feature two animatronics, being Freddy and Bonnie, then future ones introduced Chica and Foxy, while few then added Orville and Nedd in announcing a TV series.

The franchise of being a family diner and TV series became one of the iconic parts of pop culture, especially of the characters of the series.

The animatronic characters being Freddy Fazbear, the leader of the Fazbear Gang who is known for being fun and lovable, one of his skits in the show include leading club meetings with the Fazbear Gang, and collecting letters from a mailbox with humorous results, his catchphrase being 'Who's Ready for Freddy?'

Bonnie the Rabbit, another character who at times is fun, optimistic and funny, usually ended up in trouble at times, but is always excited to be there for his friends, one of his skit includes answering mail from fictional fans, he too had a catchphrase, which was 'Bonnie-Bonzai!'

Chica the Chicken was the only female character, known to be good friends with Freddy, while being known for her skits which include doing dance routines with Bonnie.

Orville the Elephant is another character from the show, who usually speaks in a gentleman-like voice, his skits include doing magic tricks in his magic shop.

Nedd was another bear who is a part of the Fazbear Gang, like Bonnie, he is shown to be a little clumsy, as well as he skits include breaking the 4th wall (being known to know his role as a character being one of them) as well as trying to clean up with a duster and/or vacuum.

And lastly, the final character of the show is Foxy the Pirate. Of all the animatronics, Foxy was a fan favorite, being surprisingly the popular of the other characters, partially of his performance, his skits including telling jokes and riddles with Bonnie or Nedd, as well as during the show, when the audience hear his humming tune, they know that he's about to take the stage, as well as his iconic catchphrase, 'Here's Foxy!'

The other character who interacted with the show's animal characters was the lone live character, Stevie, played by Sid Richards, he was later on added years later, as a way to have a human character interact with the animal characters. Though there had been several mixed to negative feedback of Stevie, as not a lot of people, especially the fans of the show, liked him.

Unfortunately, few of the restaurants were closed, as they became known sites for disappeared children that were last seen there, the animatronics at one diner location were given complaints as they began to smell fowl with blood and mucus around the eyes and mouth, one customer comparing them to 'reanimated carcasses', as well as the unfortunate incident which became known as the "Bite of 87", now the TV series has helped kept them going.

"I'm so proud of you, Mike," his mum said, "I wish I could take you and Karen to a live show."

"Well, you're in a bit of luck," Mike said, "I was able to buy some tickets for tomorrow's show."

"But, won't you be working?"

"Don't worry," Mike comforted her, "I'll be starting a bit on the night shift, so I might watch a bit of the show, and it won't be just me and Karen, Serena will be coming along to keep an eye on Karen for me while I'm busy."

"That's so nice of her," Mike's mother said, "I really like her too, she's been quite a match for you."

Mike blushed a little, as he and Serena have been growing close for quite a while, but haven't started on dating yet.

"Yeah… she is," said Mike, "Anyway, I better get going and get a good snoze for the big day."

"Ok, Mike," his mother said, "I hope you and Karen have a good time. Will you be alright with everything?"

"Oh, don't worry," Mike said, "this is just a taping of a well known kid's TV show, what could go wrong?"

* * *

**Meanwhile, later on…**

A young woman was snoozing on the sofa, the TV left on all night.

As she was resting, she drowsy opened her eyes a little… only to see what looked like a giant rabbit staring down at her, causing her to scream.

The rabbit also screamed too, which sounded like a young child's, as it took it's head off… revealing it to be a head mask, revealing the young boy in the costume.

"Marley," the woman, no doubt the mother, looked to the boy as she let out a sigh, "what are you doing?"

The young boy, Marley, said nothing, looking like he did something wrong, as his mum soon asked, "Why did you scream?"

"Because you scared me." he said.

The mother, Anna, looked to her son, before noticing the TV still on, showing one of the reruns of the Freddy Fazbear TV show.

"Hey there, Freddy," said Stevie, dressed as a postman, greeting Freddy, "mail's here."

Freddy went over to the mailbox to open it, only for tons of mail popping out like confetti spilled over the surprised bear, earning several laughs from the audience and Stevie too.

Anna soon reached for the remote and turned off the telly, as Marley sat down on the sofa with her.

"It's the middle of the night," Anna said to her son, "why are you still up?"

"Penny and I are too excited," Marley explained, "I couldn't even sleep."

Anna let out a sigh as she smiled at her son, saying "It's not your birthday yet."

"It's past midnight." Marley smiled back, as today was Marley and his twin sister, Penny's birthday.

Anna let out a small chuckle, "Okay. It is your birthday, but we're celebrating it yet."

She then got off the sofa, Marley following her as she said, "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Marley nodded and followed his mom up the stairs and then to his bedroom, where he shared it with his twin sister, Marley, who was in bed, but was a little bit awake as she saw her mum and twin brother enter.

"Okay, you too," Anna said, "time to get some shut eye."

As Marley tucked into bed, Anna looked to her two children as she added, "You've both got a big day ahead."

Soon, with both kids in bed, Anna gave them both a kiss goodnight, then closed their bedroom door, allowing her to look at the front door of their bedroom, which was covered in drawings of the Fazbear Gang, especially some of them mainly of Bonnie, as Marley and Penny loved Bonnie the Rabbit.

As she headed off to her bedroom, she heard a noise coming from the other bedroom not far from the twins, as she slowly opened the door, it revealed a young adult, at the age of 20, seemingly closing a bedroom window, like he was trying to sneak in.

Anna coughed, getting the adult teen's attention.

"Oh, mom! Hey, I thought you were asleep…" the teen adult said, a little nervous like he just got caught.

"Do you know what time it is, Byron?" Anna asked sternly.

"1'oclock, and all's well." Byron replied, as he let out a nervous grin.

"Past your curfew." Anna responded.

Bryon let out a small sigh, "Mom, I'm 20 years old, why do you always want me back by midnight?"

"Because until I go to sleep, I want to be sure that you're safe." Anna explained, before letting out a small sigh, "I'm your mother, Byron, it's sort of my job to worry for you."

Byron nodded as he said, "Okay… just… please don't tell Will. The last thing I want right now is getting another lecture from him."

Anna let out a small chuckle as she said, "Ok, just promise not to mess with him tomorrow, I just want your brother and sister's birthday to be special."

Byron nodded in agreement, as he got ready for bed, "Sure. Me too."

Anna nodded back as she said, "Goodnight, Byron."

"Goodnight, mom." Byron said as Anna closed his bedroom door, before she let out a sigh and headed back to her bedroom, hoping that Marley and Penny's birthday will be one to remember.


	2. Tickets to Show

**Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tickets to Show**

* * *

**Pines Residence, next Morning…**

"...and it's a pretty bad case of measles." Anna explained, as she was on the phone while busy making the twins cake, "So I was wondering if Zoe would like to come along?"

"Oh, Anna, I'm sure Zoe would love to," the voice of Zoe's mum replied, "it would be nice for Marley and Penny to have a friend along for this."

"Thanks, Della, that means a lot." Anna said happily.

"Be sure to call Louie and his mum and wish him well." Della added.

"I will, bye." said Anna, as she hung up her phone and continued work on the cake.

While working on the cake, Will soon stepped outside, enjoying some morning coffee while breathing in the morning air.

"Louie has got the measles pretty bad," Anna explained, "so he can't be able to come."

"Really?" Will asked.

Anna nodded in reply.

"Anyone else we could invite?" he asked, as he took another sip of coffee.

"Lucky enough, one of the kids from their school, Zoe will be coming along with us." Anna smiled.

"To see that Fazbear Show?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Anna nodded, before looking to her kids, Marley and Penny, as they were busy watching the Freddy Fazbear Show, dancing during one of the musical skits, "don't forget that there are a few kids out there that still like this show."

"Pretty stupid show if you ask me." Will grumbled, taking another sip of his coffee.

Anna scoffed when she heard that, "It's one of their favourite shows, and I already bought tickets a few months ago, so like it or not, we are going to the live tapping of the Freddy Fazbear and Friends Show!"

Will just silently groaned before sarcastically before walking back inside, "Great…"

As he headed off to get ready, Will looked back to the kids as they were now watching another skit on the show, as Orville was about to do a magic trick.

"Funanza-Cadanza!" he said, as he tried to levitate a table with a goldfish bowl on it, however, behind, Chica was the one getting lifted up instead by surprise, as she waved her wings and legs in surprise, totally unnoticed by Orville, much to humor of the audience on TV and the kids watching it.

While the kids were enjoying it, Will just shrugged an unnoticeable groan as he headed to get washed and dressed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Schmidt Residence… **

Mike had just finished getting ready after having breakfast, washed and dressed and was making sure he got everything, from the tickets, his CV, and the info he learned about the show and was making sure his sister was all ready.

"Karen, are you all dressed?" Mike called from downstairs as he looked upstairs where the bedrooms were.

"Coming!" Karen's voice replied.

As Karen came downstairs, looking nice and lovely, Mike checked that everything was locked up.

"We're gonna see Freddy and Friends! We're gonna see Freddy and Friends!" Karen happily chanted.

"Indeed we are," Mike said, though he looked to her and stated, "though I want you to know that I may not be able to be around to watch the whole show."

"Aww… I know." Karen frowned a little.

"Still, I want you to be good for Serena while I'm working, ok?" Mike asked.

"Ok." Karen nodded.

A knock on the door got their attention, allowing Mike to open the door, revealing a nice young woman, about the same age as Mike.

"Hey there, Mike." Serena greeted.

"Oh, hi, Serena." Mike said, with a small blush, as he felt very happy to see Serena.

"Hi, Serena!" Karen popped up with a smile.

"And hello to you too, pretty girl." Serena said, rutherling her hair, causing the young girl to giggle.

"So, are you two ready to go?" Serena asked.

"You bet." Mike said, as the girl exited the house, Mike made sure the TV was on in the lounge, then set the alarm, closed the door and headed out.

"I still can't believe that you got yourself a job for Spintop Studios." Serena looked to Mike as he joined them, feeling quite proud of him.

"Oh, yeah, it's quite a honor to work for them," Mike replied, rubbing the back of neck a little, "in fact, it's also the home to Freddy Fazbear and Friends show, which Karen, and even my parents at her age, enjoy watching for quite some time."

"Oh, I know about that too," Serena nodded, "and I promise that Karen and I will be having a good time at the live tapping."

Karen nodded in agreement.

"Well, we better get going," Mike smiled, as they headed to Serena's car, "don't want to keep Freddy and the others waiting!"

* * *

**Pines Residence**

"Happy birthday, kids!" Anna said happily, as she recorded Marley and Penny blowing out the candles of their birthday cake.

"Happy birthday, you two." Will said with a smile.

Byron soon gave them two gifts, "Here's a little something for both of you."

"Thanks, Byron." Marley said, as he unwrapped the first present.

"What is it?" asked Penny.

Marley had a good look, and smiled as his present was revealed to be a small plushie of Bonnie.

"It's Bonnie!" Marley smiled.

As he squeezed the blushie, it instantly spoke up with Bonnie's voice, "Bonnie-Bonzai!"

"That's right, I thought you might like that." Byron said, before looking at Penny, "Open your's, Penny."

Penny did what he said and unwrapped it, revealing it to be a wand, which had a star on top of it, however, Penny's smile disappeared a little as she saw it, "Oh… it's my old wand."

"Oh, there's more to it," Byron pointed out, "hold it up and press the button."

Penny was skeptical of it, but did so anyway, as she held up her wand and pressed the button, as the wand suddenly extended up, revealing the pole that helped extended it.

Anna and Will were impressed, especially Marley and Penny, as Byron explained, "Your old one broke, so I helped fix it up a little."

"I love it!" Penny smiled, "Thank you Byron!"

Byron felt quite proud for doing something for his siblings, as they gave him a big hug.

"There's an extra surprise for you two." Anna said, getting their attention, "We-"

"Are going… to see Freddy and Friends!" Will interrupted her, as he then revealed the tickets to the live tapping for the Fazbear show.

Marley and Penny were shocked and instantly went up and hugged him, as Marley said, "Thank you, daddy!"

"Yeah, you're the best!" Penny added.

"No problem, kids." Will said, as he playfully said sternly, "Thought we've talked about this, you're too old to call me daddy."

Anna, meanwhile, though while she smiled, she felt a little hurt as it was her who got the tickets instead of Will, though didn't want to get upset on the kids' birthday, though Byron noticed something up with her.

"There's six tickets!" Penny exclaimed.

"Is Louie coming with us?" Marley asked.

"I'm sorry, kids, but Louie isn't feeling well," Anna explained, "but luckily, we called one of your friends, Zoe, and she'll be coming along to join us today."

"That's pretty cool!" Marley said.

"I can't wait to see Zoe!" Penny smiled.

"Well then," Anna spoke up, "we better get on moving and get ready, don't want to be late for the show!"

* * *

**Much later, Spintop Studios, Security gate…**

Serena's car drove up to the security box, where a security guard was on post to make sure visitors can come in with a ticket, or help staff members come in to get to work.

"Hello, welcome to Spintop Studios." the security guard said, his nametag showing his name being Hal, "How can I help you?"

"Hi there," Serena greeted Hal, as she handed out the tickets, "tickets to see the Freddy Fazbear and Friends Show."

Hal took a good look at the tickets, then smiled as he returned them and said, "Alright, you need to head to Soundstage A113, that's where the tapping will be at."

"Thank you." Serena said.

"Oh, excuse me." Mike said, getting Hal's attention, "Hi, um, I'm Mike Schmidt, I'm here to start my duty as a Night Guard, though I'm here with these two to see the show for a bit."

Hal looked to Mike and remembered, "Oh yeah, Mike, welcome, you just wait by the Soundstage, then wait for Dexter and Frank, they'll help show you the ropes from there."

"Alright, thanks." Mike said, as Hal opened the gate and allowed Serena's car to pass.

After they left, the car with Marley, Penny, their family and their friend Zoe arrived up to the gate.

In the car, Will was currently driving, with Anna next to him, while Marley, Penny and Zoe were in the passenger's seats and Byron stayed in the back.

"I can't believe we're here!" said Penny, "Freddy Fazbear and Friends, here we come!"

"Aren't you excited to see the Fazbear show, Zoe?" asked Marley as he looked to Zoe, "I bet you've known a lot about it."

Zoe looked at Marley, as she quickly hesitated a reply, "Uh… yeah, I've been looking forward to it for quite a while."

Truth be told, while she was a good friend to Marley and Penny, she wasn't a bit of a Freddy Fazbear and Friends fan, let alone seen the show, though after encouragement from her mom, she decided to not let her friends down by coming along with them.

"Hello, and welcome to Spintop Studios," Hal said as he greeted the group, "How can I help you?"

Will soon gave Hal the tickets, as Marley popped up from behind as he said, "We're going to see Freddy and his friends!"

"Marley, stay seated," Will said to Marley, before looking back to Hal, "yeah, we're on our way to the live tapping."

"Okay, sir," said Hal, returning the tickets, "head down to Soundstage A113."

"Excuse me?" spoke Marley, "What's it like to help work for Freddy Fazbear and his friends?"

Before Will could tell him to sit back down, Hal lightly chuckled and decided to answer, "Oh, it's quite an interesting job."

"Really?" Marley asked.

"Yeah," Hal said, though acting a little weary as he said, "though it's to say…"

Marley and Will looked at him a little confused, until he spoke, "You see… sometimes at night, while I'm on the night duty sometimes, while most have finished work, I sometimes see Freddy and his friends driving around in their cars, laughing and singing."

"The characters are animatronics, aren't they?" Will asked, "Shouldn't they be shut down after work?"

"True," Hal nodded, "but unfortunately, these animatronics have servomotors that would cause them to lock up if the animatronics are shut off for too long."

"Anything bad about them?" Marley asked.

"Well, no," Hal replied, "though to be fair, they can be quite a bit creepy."

Soon, Hal opened the gate, "Anyways, you're okay to go."

"Thanks." Will said, as he drove the group into the studio.

As they drove, Marley, Penny and Zoe were having a nice chat.

"Are you excited as I am, Marley?" Penny asked her brother.

"You bet!" Marley replied, "I really want to meet Bonnie, he's my favourite of the bunch, you know."

"We know, Marley." Byron spoke up.

"I hope he does the Bonnie Bop, it's so funny! Do you think he'll do it, Zoe?" Marley said as he then asked Zoe.

"Uh… yeah, I'm sure he'll do it." she replied.

"Of course he'll do it," added Penny, "he does it everytime."

"Yeah," Marley nodded, "this is gonna be the best birthday ever!"


	3. Meet and Greet

**Five Nights at Freddy's: the Movie**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meet and Greet**

* * *

**Spintop Studios, Soundstage A113**

Spintop Studios is known for one of the biggest studios for filming TV shows and films, including live taping of shows like the Freddy Fazbear and Friends.

When Fazbear Entertainment was formed, the founders formed a partnership with Spintop Studios, helping them in creating the Fazbear show which is still going to this day.

The show was filmed in one of the soundstages, being Soundstage A113, where a billboard poster was up on the building, which showed the Fazbear Gang (along with Stevie) all together, with most of the animal characters with their known items, like Freddy and Bonnie with their mike and guitar respectfully and Orville with his magic wand, next to the show's logo.

Mike, Karen and Serena were currently waiting in line to get in, while Mike was waiting for the other studio guards to help him with what to do on his shift later, while Marley and Penny, along with their family and their friend Zoe, were just right behind Mike's group, as they too were waiting to get in.

"Are you ready?" Byron asked his siblings.

"You bet!" Marley replied, "I can't wait to see Bonnie!"

He then looked to Zoe and asked, "Who's your favourite member of the gang, Zoe?"

Zoe looked a little nervous at first, then replied, "Uh… the wolf."

"There's no wolf in the Fazbear gang." Penny pointed out.

"I think she means Foxy." Byron explained.

"Oh yeah," Zoe nodded, "that's right."

"Of course, Foxy is actually a fox." Karen said to them, as she heard a bit of the conversation.

"Uh, yeah," Zoe nodded, "I know."

"Foxy's also my favourite too," Karen explained, "me and my brother like him."

"That's cool." Marley replied, before introducing himself, "I'm Marley, this my sister Penny, my brother Byron and our friend, Zoe."

"Karen." Karen introduced herself, "and this is my brother Mike, and this is Serena."

"Hi." Penny replied, while Zoe waved hello.

Just then, at the front of the line, the entrance door opened, as the Hostess of the show appeared with her assistant, as she happily spoke up, "Alright, who's ready for Freddy?"

The crowd all cheered with excitement as they got themselves ready to go in.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Paige, the Audience Page," Paige introduced herself as she then made a little joke, "Paige the Page, guess we all I was born for the job."

This earned a few chuckles.

"Please prepare to have your tickets and then we all be ready, Freddy to go." Paige then added, which featured a little joke, however, it resulted in a few groans, as Paige nodded in agreement as she added, "I know it's bad, they make me say it."

Soon, Paige and her assistant went up to each member of the line, as she held up a bag, asking for people's cell phones, as phones were not allowed during the live taping of the show.

While this happened, most members of the line were having their own little chats, conversations and feelings before going into the show.

One father was getting his phone out, when he saw his daughter, wearing a lovely nice, white dress, nibbling a bit of her hair nervously.

"Judy,seriously," he said, getting the hair out of her mouth, "stop chewing on your hair. I spent 72 bucks on that blow out."

"Sorry, daddy." Judy replied.

"That's ok," Judy's father replied, as he then straightened her upright, "and remember to stand up straight, deep breaths…"

One mother was having a nervous look on her phone before she was about to give it to the staff, until her son, wearing glasses, looked up to her as he asked, "You ok, mum."

"Hmm…" the mother had her thoughts cut off as she looked at her son, "Oh, yes, Barry, I just want to make sure if you'll be okay. You know about some of these shows with flashing images and such."

"Don't worry, mum," Barry replied, "I'll be fine."

While Paige was busy collecting phones, she was suddenly stopped by one man as he said, "Oh, sorry, I kinda need my phone."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but everyone needs to hand in phones during the show, or we can't let you in." Paige explained.

"Just letting you know," the man said, as he then got out a card, "I'm part of the Daily Station."

Paige had a good look at it and read it aloud, "David Cowell, TV Reviewer for Daily Station."

"That's right," David nodded, "I'm here to do an update review of the show, and I hope you don't mind if I keep hold of mine for a moment."

Paige looked to David and eyed him, before carefully saying to him, "Just make sure it's on vibrate, we don't want any interruptions."

David nodded as Paige continued her job.

"What's up, you guys! Matt Griff here," said Matt, a grown up fan who was wearing a jacket with a t-shirt of Freddy with Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, as he was doing a livestreaming on his phone to several viewers who were leaving comments, likes and favourites on his blog, "check it out! Me and my gal, Poppy, are here at Spintop Studios, the home of Freddy Fazbear and Friends since 1981! This is hollow ground, my friends!"

Soon, a young woman, no doubt Poppy, came up beside him as she held up their tickets while happily added, "And we're going to go live all day long, behind the scenes!"

"Oh yeah." Matt nodded.

"Actually there are no cell phones inside." Paige said, interrupting the live recording.

What she just said annoyed Matt a little, "Seriously?"

"I just told all of my followers, like all of my followers, that I'll be going live." he added.

"Well, you can tell your…" Paige looked to the number of followers on his phone before saying, "216 followers all about it _after _the show."

"Yeah," Matt said, still looking peeved, "I'm not giving up my phone."

"Then you can't come in." Paige said, still holding her ground.

"Matt." Poppy said with comfort, getting his attention, "It's fine."

Unbeknownst to Paige but what Matt spotted, Poppy had brought along her phone, secretly in her white fur coat pocket, earning a small smile from Matt as he then handed Paige his phone.

"Thanks, enjoy the show." Paige said, still a little annoyed, totally unaware of the spare phone the couple had, as they made a small peck on the lips, as they were excited for today.

Soon, a car honk caught everyone's attention, as the Fazbear Gang arrived, driving in one of their vehicles towards the soundstage, known as the Buddy Buggy, with Freddy behind the wheel, Bonnie sitting next to him, Foxy and Nedd were sitting in the backseats behind Freddy and Bonnie respectively, while Chica and Orville were in the back, sitting from behind, as like they were going backwards.

As the crowd cheered to see the Fazbear Gang, Marley and Penny spotted them and, in their excitement, got onto the road and waved happily to see them.

The car didn't stop however…

As it got closer and closer, the kids' smiles turned into nervous looks as the car headed towards them.

"Whoa! Look out!" cried Mike, as he instantly ran to them and grabbed them, getting them out of the way just in time, even as the car instantly halted to a stop where the kids were.

"Marley! Penny!" Anna cried, seeing what happened, as she helped Mike get them back onto the platform.

As Marley looked back (as did his mum), he noticed the Fazbear gang didn't react upon what happened… as they looked straight, no movement whatsoever.

Once the road was clear, the Buddy Buggy continued on it's way.

"You kids okay?" Mike asked, though the kids' answers were cut off by their mother.

"What the heck was that?!" Anna asked, as any stressed out mother would sound upon seeing their kids almost doing something dangerous, "What were you thinking?"

"Mum, did you see what happened?" Marley tried to explain, "I waved to Bonnie, but he didn't wave back."

Anna let out a small sigh, as she then said, "You have to be more careful than that, you and Penny."

"Mum, Bonnie would never hurt me, he's my favourite." Marley pointed out.

"Still, you need to be careful, kids," Mike cut into the conversation, "I know you're excited, but best to be excited at a safe distance."

"Thank you, for protecting my kids." Anna said with a bit of gratitude.

"No problem, ma'am." Mike nodded in response.

"That was pretty brave of what you did there, Mike." Serena complimented him.

"Indeed." a new voice got the groups' attention, as a security guard came up to them, followed by a tall, middle-aged man, with grey hair, a sweater vest, and slacks, donning the appearance of a kindly grandfather. He also has somewhat wrinkled skin, that's fair in color, with blue eyes, and a rather large nose.

"This is basically what this studio needs," the security guard pointed out, "more people who can take the risk in protecting others."

The guard then approached Mike as he introduced himself, "Frank Simmons, at your service."

"Mike Schmidt." Mike greeted him, as they shook hands.

"Ah, yes," Frank said, "you're here for the position of nightguard."

"That's right." Mike nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you as well." the middle-aged man greeted, who then looked to Marley and Penny.

"You should be grateful that this young gentleman got you out of that mess." he said in a caring voice.

"We're sorry," Marley apologized, "we really wanted to see Bonnie and the others."

"I don't blame you on that," the man said, "Freddy and his friends have always had a place in our hearts when they arrived, and I couldn't be more proud of them continuing the Fazbear Entertainment legacy to bring smiles to fans like you."

"You really care for them, don't you?" Mike asked, only to earn a chuckle from Frank.

"Hey, buddy." he said, as he gestured to the man, "He helped make them."

Mike realized what he meant as he looked to the middle-aged man and put two and two together, "Wait, then… you're Cedric Doyle!"

"That's right," Cedric said with a smile, "Cedric Doyle, former CEO of Fazbear Entertainment, pleasure to meet you."

As Mike and Cedric shook hands, Marley and Penny looked to latter, as Penny asked, "You created the Fazbear Gang?"

"Indeed I did," Cedric nodded, "Freddy and his friends have been one of the greatest achievements I've done for family entertainment, with not just the Pizza joints, but also the show, it was something to treasure the best moments of Fazbear entertainment between me and…" Cedric soon paused, as he felt a little uncomfortable as he then said, "and William."

Mike looked to him with concern, until he said, "You mean William Afton?"

Cedric regained his kind look as he said, "...Yeah, that's right, he was a good friend to have…"

"And what happened?"

"Mr. Doyle sadly doesn't want to talk about it…" Frank explained on Cedric's behalf.

"But still, putting that aside," Mike changed the subject, "why are you here?"

"Well, even though I've retired from being CEO of Fazbear Entertainment, I'm still done work as an executive producer on the show from time to time," Cedric said, his smile back on his face, "and I thought I would come on by once in a while to see them at their show, continuing their job of entertaining families, as a nice little tradition."

"That's quite nice." Serena said with a smile.

"Anyways, Mike," Frank then said, "if you would come with me, Dexter and I will show you around on what to do."

"Sure thing." Mike nodded, before looking to Karen, "Karen, I need you to be good for me and Serena until I get back, would you do that?"

"Ok." Karen said, which earned her a small kiss on the forehead from her brother.

"Alright, love you." Mike said, before looking at Serena as he said, "See you soon."

Serena and Karen waved until Mike left.

"Well, I better get going as well," Cedric said, before looking to Marley and Penny, "and I hope to see you during the show as well, I hope you like it."

"Oh, we will." Penny replied.

"It's our birthday today!" Marley exclaimed.

"Really now?" Cedric playfully said, "Then I think you two deserve a little something."

Cedric reached into his pockets, revealing to be several badges with the faces of each character.

"If have to guess, Bonnie is your favourite character," Cedric asked, as he looked to Marley, as he nodded in reply, allowing Cedric to give me a Bonnie badge, "then this should fit well with Bonnie's big fan."

He then looked to Penny, as he looked at the toy wand that she got, "I believe with a wand like that, you could do plenty of magic tricks."

Penny happily nodded.

"Then you can have Orville so you can show him your magic." he said as he gave Penny a badge of the elephant.

Cedric then looked to Zoe and asked, "Would you like one?"

Before Zoe could reply, Marley beat her to it, "She likes Foxy."

"Then here you go," said Cedric, handing Zoe the badge of the pirate fox, "hope you all enjoy the show."

"Thank you." Marley, Penny and (a little bit shy) Zoe replied, as Cedric headed off.

"That was pretty nice of him." Byron said to Anna.

"Yeah… it was good." Anna said, though felt a little uneasy of the near death experience the kids almost had, "Though I can't believe they ran out like that."

Anna then looked to Will, who was currently on his phone.

"Will?" no reply.

"Will?" she spoke again.

"Hmm?" Will responded, not paying attention.

Anna, a little bit disbelieved, went up to Will and snatched his phone off him.

"Hey, that's work! I need that!" Will snapped.

"Marley and Penny almost got run over by the Buddy Buggy!" Anna exclaimed.

Will just looked to the kids for a moment… before saying with a (sort-of) half smile, "Jeez, that's a stupid way to die…"

Anna looked a little annoyed, until Paige came up to them, just after collecting Serena's phone, "Phones please?"

Anna instantly put Will's phone into the bag, along with her's, much to the latter's concern.

"Nononono…" Will pointed out, "I need that for work and-"

"Don't worry, sir," said Paige, "all phones will be stored in the office, and will be returned by the end of the show."

Will looked a little annoyed as she left with, but not much annoyed as Anna, who decided not to speak to him at the moment following that not-nice joke he cracked.

Byron got out his phone as he looked at her for a moment, before suddenly saying "Here's my phone, and you if like, you could add your number if you want."

Paige looked to Byron with a 'seriously' look, as Byron then apologized, "Sorry, that was weird saying that, wasn't it."

"Yeah…" Paige nodded.

Byron decided to just hand her the phone as he then shyly added, "Sorry… forget what I just said."

"Okay." Paige responded, as Byron hurried along to join the group, but not before both took one last look at each other a little, as Paige continued her job.

"Smooth, Casanova." Zoe joked, earning a little giggle from Marley and Penny.

"Yeah, yeah…" Byron said with a small smile, as he and the others headed inside to the studio for the show to begin.


	4. Canceled Update

**Five Nights at Freddy's: the Movie**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Canceled Update**

* * *

**Soundstage A113, Workshop**

Somewhere within Soundstage A113, lies the workshop where the animatronics were created, along with several props and other robotic works, as the room was covered not just mainly loads of machinery (most of them broken), spare parts, tools and other what-nots, but also several colourful items, like large lollipops, cartoon-like items like a telephone or a toaster, and even several circus-like objects like clown masks and other sorts.

Along with them was what looked like a small version of Bonnie, only it had no bottom part, as it seemed to be a robotic puppet version of the rabbit of the Fazbear gang.

The man responsible for all this was an eccentric engineer/robotics mechanic that went by the name of Karl, who was a good friend to Cedric Doyle and William Afton when they first created the Fazbear legacy.

He helped build the animatronics for not just the show, but was the original engineer that built the animatronics for the family pizza diners.

Karl had a special connection to the animatronics, treating them well like they were his pride and joy, like anyone would for anyone… or anything.

Karl was currently busy working on something, doing a bit of forging on what looked like a robotic exco-skeleton, while a rat, probably his pet, scampered around, the Fazbear Gang drove up outside the workshop in their car, as Freddy and his friends soon got out and walked towards it.

Karl stopped his forging, brought up his mask and made a cheshire cat-like grin as the animatronics entered the workshop.

"How was your drive, lads?" he asked as the Fazbear Gang went up to him, looking at him motionlessly.

"Ooh, you naughty little critters," he then said, "you almost hit those kids out there."

The animatronics still looked to Karl… and stared.

"Aw, don't worry," Karl chuckled, "I'm not mad at either of you lot. Though it seems to me that someone's reflex subroutine needs a bit of tweaking."

Karl then looked to Foxy, "Let's start with you, Foxy."

Foxy looked to Karl, before slowly nodding, as he then turned to the station spot where the animatronics would be plugged in for their daily updates.

"Good boy, Foxy," Karl said, before looking to the others, "and once Foxy is done, I'll be sure to get the rest of you a proper fix up too, don't you agree?"

Karl approached Freddy, and booped his finger on Freddy's nose, as it let out a cute squeaky horn sound.

"Now then, get backstage," he ordered the animatronics, "and remember…" Karl then mimicked a drumroll and a symbol crash, before saying, "The Show Must Go On."

The animatronics did what they were told and headed back out, leaving the giddy Karl alone with Foxy.

The engineer walked up to Foxy, who was now stationed in, as he then said, "Now let's get you updated, Foxy. We don't want any hiccups today now, do we?"

Karl soon plugged in the update plug, allowing Foxy time to get charged up and updated from the computer that helped out the software for the animatronics, knowing that was taken care off, Karl headed off to get some supplies, leaving the fox pirate alone for the moment while the update had started… well, updating.

All was normal at the moment, and Foxy was still getting charged and updated, no one seemed to be around to check on him…

Until now, as someone soon approached the software computer, and installed something in the mainframe.

Seeing the close was clear, the figure left.

As that happened, some else got uploaded onto the computer, until a notice popped up… 'VIRUS UPLOAD COMPLETE'.

Soon, the software text that was loading on the screen (as it was the software getting loaded into Foxy) suddenly turned from green to red, while the screen glitched a little, and the text paused, showing an additional red text that glowed on and off the screen as it was installed into Foxy, one saying that would be soon installed to the rest of the Fazbear Gang… 'THE SHOW MUST GO ON'.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"The script says 'Giant Hammer', and what I got in my hand is a normal-sized hammer," a female stage manager said, as she was holding the said mentioned hammer as she was talking via communicator, "Hang on, I'll be on my way to props to get it myself, if I have enough time."

The stage manager suddenly stopped as she saw the animatronics heading her way, as she got out of the way, allowing them to pass.

First Freddy…

Then Orville…

Bonnie…

Nedd…

Chica…

…

The manager suddenly noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Foxy?" she asked herself, before speaking through the communicator, "Does anyone have a twenty on Foxy?"

No response, much to her annoyance, causing her to look for the fox herself, "Dammit, do I have to do everything?"

"Hey, Donna!" Frank's voice got Donna's attention for a second, as Frank came up to her along with Mike by his side.

"Mike, I like you to meet the stage manager, Donna Piper." Frank introduced her to Mike, before looking to Donna, "Donna, this is Mike Schmidt, one of our new members of security."

"Pleased to meet you, Donna." Mike politely said, as he brought up his hand for her to shake.

However, Donna looked a little busy, as she said, "Hello, sorry I can't stay, I need to find Foxy before showtime."

Donne then headed off, leaving the two by themselves for the moment.

"Don't mind her," Frank said, "when she's not very busy, she's still quite a nice person… in her own way sometimes."

"I see," Mike said, as he looked to Donna heading off to somewhere, before looking back to Frank, "so, you said that you and Dexter are gonna help me out?"

"Oh that's right," Frank said, as he escorted Mike, "Dexter is usually somewhere around here, no doubt doing his duty at the time, but if possible, he could be at staff room, if you cou-Oof!"

Frank was cut off as someone rudely ran between, cutting between Mike and Frank as he said, "Step aside please. Donna!"

Mike and Frank looked as the man hurried off in Donna's direction, no doubt looking for her, as the former had a disappointed look, "That wasn't nice."

"Oh, don't mind him either," Frank said, brushing himself off, "that's Randall Fagin, he's the son of Charlie Fagin."

"Isn't he the Vice President of Programming of Spintop Studios?" Mike asked.

"He was," Frank explained, "but now he's retired and his son has taken over. Though from how stubborn and obnoxious he can be, I hope he doesn't screw it up…"

"Okay…" Mike said, as he noticed a little uneasy look Frank had when he mentioned Randall being the Vice President.

"Anyway, let's get to finding Dexter." Frank said, leading Mike to the Staff Room.

After a good walk around, the duo finally arrived.

"Dex?" Frank spoke up, "Yo, Dexter, you here?"

"Don't worry, I'm here!" a voice called back.

As Mike and Frank spotted the man they were looking for approached them.

Dexter, too, was a security guard, though he had a different shirt on (as most security guards have the same colour security jacket, being navy blue, while having their own smart shirts on), Dexter's shirt, of course, had seemingly a very light colour that it could be payed off as periwinkle, while his tie was eggplant colour.

"Dexter, I like you to meet Mike Schmidt, he's here to be the new night guard around here." Frank said.

"That's nice to hear," Dexter said, as he turned to Mike and shook his hand, "Name's Dexter Wilton."

"Nice to meet you too, Dexter." Mike politely said.

"So, I see you want us to show you the ropes?" Dexter asked.

"Yes please." Mike nodded.

"Well you are lucky," Dexter smiled, "I've been working around here for quite some time, and I've known every inch of this place like the back of my hand."

"You must be really good at your job then?" Mike asked.

"Indeed," Dexter nodded, "Frank and I are always well alert when we're doing our job."

"Besides being at the sets, we also have a few security offices for us to watch and observe whatever's happening, too." Frank explained.

"So, shall we get going?" Mike asked.

"Sure thing, Mike," Dexter said, as Mike followed him and Frank out of the staff room, "just stick with us, and you'll soon be an expert on your job as we are!"

As Mike followed the two, he had a look at Dexter, but then thought he saw something, a mark of sorts, on the back of his neck, before it was covered by Dexter's hand as he scratched it, though Mike brushed it off, though thought about asking him what it was if and when he got the chance.

* * *

Back with Donna, earlier at the same time, as Randall passed Mike and Frank, he managed to catch up with the Stage Manager.

"Donna!" he called, "You have a minute?"

"No, I don't," Donne replied, as she was busy and had no time to waste, "we're just about to start another Fazbear and Friends show."

Donna continued on her way to find Foxy, Randall still following her, feeling a little annoyed.

"Okay," he said, as he caught up with her, "I was going to do this gently, but since you're in a rush… I'm canceling the show."

That suddenly caught Donna's attention, stopping her in her tracks, as she then quickly turned back to Randall, "What?!"

"Yeah, and you probably heard of my promotion this morning?" Randall asked.

"Uh, no, Randall," Donna replied, looking a little annoyed by this news, "I didn't, I'm a little busy."

"Oh, are you?" Randall sarcastically asked, before pointing out, "Well, I'm the Vice President of Programming now. And Freddy Fazbear and his Friends don't seem to fit or represent my vision for the network."

Donna was now officially annoyed by this as she looked to Randall, "Are you kidding me, Randall?! We've been working on this show since the 80s, and we're still a huge hit!"

"Yeah, but it's kids stuff, not to mention it's old and stupid," Randall pointed out, "and I want to do something that's cool and edgy, so today will be your last show."

Donna was shocked by this, "But we have tappings lined up for weeks!"

"Newsflash, Donna," Randall said, before snarky said with a horrible smirk, "not anymore."

As Randall headed off, Donna was still having a mixture of being shocked, angry and upset by the news… she soon thought she was being watched.

She realized that she was just outside Karl's workshop and turned slowly, and inside, lurking in the shadows… was a still charging Foxy, currently getting his program update.

"Can somebody find Karl and tell him to get Foxy on stage, please?" Donna spoke through the communicator, before taking her leave to get ready for what was now sadly for her the last show in the series.

As she left, the strangest thing happened, as the exco-skeleton Karl had been working… slowly moved it's head… watching her leave through the window…

While back with Foxy, as the updates and charging were still in progress, an onymous beeping sound could be heard from the animatronic…


	5. Showtime!

**Five Nights at Freddy's: the Movie**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Showtime!**

* * *

"...And over there, is Foxy's Pirate Cove set." Dexter pointed out, as he and Frank gave Mike a nice look around most of the stage sets around the studio.

"And just down from here in the next room, we have the stage sets of Bonnie's Burrowhome and Orville's Magic Shop." Frank pointed out to one of the doors leading to what he mentioned.

"That's where the scenes where Orville does several magic tricks happen in the show, right?" Mike asked.

"That's right," Dexter nodded, "though to be fair, most of the magic props are kind of just for show, just as some of these stage sets are sometimes used just for the intros of the show on TV."

"Oh, I see," Mike said, as they continued walking, "but they do get used sometimes, don't they?"

"As Dexter mentioned, most of these stage sets are mostly for the show's intro," Frank pointed out, "but there are two stages that we use mainly, the main stage and the Sloppy Time course."

"The main stage is where the Fazbear Gang and Stevie would get together and do some of their skits," Dexter explained, "while some of the gang members, alongside the selected children, would use the Sloppy Time course for part of the game part of the show."

"Can we be able to see them?" Mike asked.

"Sure we can," Dexter replied, "we'll let you have a small look on our way to your office."

Dexter then looked to Frank, "Frank, would you lead the way?"

"Sure thing." Frank nodded, as he led the two elsewhere.

Soon, Mike was walking nearby Dexter, and then he spotted the odd marks on his neck, deciding to have a nice chat, he looked to Dexter and spoke.

"Say, Dexter," he said, getting his attention, "I'm just a little curious, and I don't mean to be rude or something, but, what's that on the back of your neck?"

Dexter looked a little concerned when he heard that, then felt the back of his neck as he replied, "Oh… this… it's just… a bit of a birthmark."

"Birthmark?" Mike asked.

"That's right," Dexter sighed, "I, uh… had it for quite a long time, heck, since I was born… I kind of don't like to go into details, but I prefer to keep my childhood a bit private."

"I understand…" Mike said, before deciding to change the subject, "so what's it like, enjoying working with Freddy and his friends?"

Dexter smiled as he replied, "Oh, I enjoy working here very much, heck, sometimes it's like me and the Fazbear Gang go a long way back."

"Since when you were young?" Mike asked with a smile.

"That's right," Dexter chuckled, "I was probably any young kid's age."

The two of them continued to have a nice chat, as they followed Frank to one of the main stages.

* * *

**Main Stage**

The audience were all seated and excited for the show to start, especially Marley, Penny and their family (along with Zoe), as well as Karen and Serena, along with Matt and Poppy, Judy and her dad, Barry with his mum and David as they were all seated in different parts of the seats.

In front of them was the stage set of the Fazbear Gang's clubhouse, where most of the show takes place.

Soon the main door of the clubhouse opened, as Paige, along with her assistant stepped out to greet the audience, as the kids and their parents and/or guardians clapped and applauded.

"Hello there, everyone!" she spoke through the microphone, "Hope you're ready for Freddy, because the Freddy Fazbear and Friends show is about to begin!"

The crowd applauded some more until she continued, "Before we get started, we have two big surprises for you."

The audience looked intrigued until she spoke.

"Today, we have a special guest here," Paige stated, "someone who's been a part of this family for quite a long time. Who has helped bring to life the show and the characters we love and cherish so much. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome… Cedric Doyle!"

As on cue, Cedric stepped on stage, and was greeted with applause, especially from Marley, Penny and Karen as they clapped.

"Thank you, Paige." he said to the show host, before looking up to the audience with a smile.

"Well, I can say it's great to be at the party again!" Cedric smiled, as the audience clapped in response as a sign of hello, until Cedric spoke.

"So, here we are, folks," he said, "another day, another great time hang out with Freddy and his buddies. And I see we have quite a great crowd here today as well. Give yourselves a round of applause."

The audience happily clapped, until Cedric spoke, "As you know, I've been coming by and seeing how well my friends, the Fazbear Gang, have been doing, even before I retired. I have been having a great time seeing everyone like you enjoying the zany antics that Freddy and co have been doing, and I can't wait for the fun to continue with our 350th episode near the horizon!"

Unfortunately, while he said that, earning another applause from the crowd hearing this news, behind the scenes, Donna sighed sadly as she muttered to herself under her breath, "If only that were true…"

Soon, as Paige came up to join Cedric, the latter then said, "Hope you all enjoy the show, folks."

Cedric then passed the mike to Paige as the latter then added, "Plus, for any of you lucky members in the audience, we have a special surprise for you. If you kindly take a look at the tickets."

The audience was curious when Paige said that, but instantly did as she said, as she then continued.

"If you have a look at your tickets, some of them may have a special star on them, which the lucky member of the audience, even the group their part of, will get to stay after the show… and meet the Fazbear Gang!"

Paige suddenly got a whisper from her assistant, before quickly adding, "...and Stevie! Don't forget Stevie."

Among the crowd, Marley and Penny looked to their mom as Penny said, "Hurry, mum!"

"Don't worry, I'm going as quick as I can." Anna said, as she scavaged around in her bag, looking for the tickets to check for stars.

"Yes!" the voice of Judy's father got few of the audience's attention, as the dad was quite excited as he said to himself, "We got the stars!"

Karen and Serena were also checking their tickets, then smiled as Karen happily giggled, "We got the stars!"

"That's right, Karen." Serena smiled, as Karen then wrapped her in a hug.

"Barry," Gwen said to her son, holding their tickets, one of them having a star, to the son's excitement, "guess who's going to meet Freddy?"

The fan couple, meanwhile, also found a star on one of the tickets.

"Matt?" Poppy said, who couldn't believe what's happening with a smile.

"Poppy," Matt smiled, "we… are gonna meet the Fazbear Gang!"

Poppy couldn't hold up her excitement, and happily kissed her boyfriend.

For Marley and Penny, Anna found the tickets… none of them with a star on them.

"We didn't get the stars…" Marley sadly, Penny looking glum as well.

"Oh, it's okay." Anna said, comforting them, "maybe next time…"

Byron, meanwhile, looked to what was happening, then looked at Paige as she was getting the rest of the camera crew, along with the sound effects guy (who does the cartoon sound effects for the show), ready for the show, with Cedric sitting back down with the audience to enjoy the show.

Byron looked back to his siblings, and thought up an idea as he looked back at Paige.

Soon, it was show time, as the announcer's voice spoke up.

"_Spintop Studios and Fazbear Entertainment presents… The Freddy Fazbear and Friends Show!"_

The audience cheered as the show began, as well as the intro music played in the background and the announcer began the introductions, each on earning more applause.

"_Starring… Freddy…"_

Freddy soon stepped out through one of the doors and happily walked on centre stage, waving to the cheering audience as he said, "Who's ready for Freddy?"

"_...Chica…"_

Chica skipped onto the stage as she waved to the audience too, "Hi there!"

"_...Orville…"_

The elephant stepped out of the same door Freddy came through then said, "Funanza-Cadanza!" while waving his wand, which some flowers popped out from the tip of the wand, allowing the elephant to toss it to one of the members of the audience, who caught it.

"_...Bonnie…"_

Bonnie went down a slide nearby and went over to centre stage, bumping past Chica and Orville as he happily chirped, "Bonnie-Bonzai!"

Marley and Penny were very happy to see Bonnie.

"_...Nedd…"_

"Here I am!" Nedd cried out with a chuckle, as he swung down to the stage, bumping into Freddy and Bonnie, earning a few little laughs from the crowd.

"_...and Foxy!"_

The crowd went wild when they heard the fox's name, as the other characters got back up.

…

Foxy didn't appear…

"_Foxy!"_ the announcer said out again, as the audience continued to applaud while they waited for Foxy…

Still nothing.

"_Uh… Foxy?"_

Behind the stage, Donna was wondering what was taking so long with Foxy as she got word from one of the camera staff asking where Foxy was.

"Where the hell is it?" Sid, dressed up like a boy in school uniform and on a small tricycle, asked, getting a little annoyed and a little impatient.

Donna tried to explain to Sid where the fox was, then decided to change it a little as she said, "Well… look, just tell them that Foxy got caught in Mr. Walter's fence again. I'll make sure Karl gets him ready for the next scene."

"Whatever…" Sid grumbled, yoinking a lollipop prop from one of the propboys who was handing it to him.

Donna soon spoke through the communicator as she ordered, "Cue announcer."

The front centre opened up, and Sid cycled through (quickly changing his frown to a smile as the door opened) onto the stage.

"_And featuring… Stevie!"_ the announcer said as Sid, now acting as Stevie, reached the stage and waved hello to the audience.

However, this time, while the audience did cheer, it wasn't very much as only a small few were just clapping and others did a little bit weak cheers to see him (most of the audience were still a little curious to where Foxy was).

"Why's that guy dressed like a kid?" Will asked.

"That's Stevie." Marley explained to his step dad, "Nobody really likes him."

Will nodded a little, seemingly getting what Marley said, as Stevie spoke to the Fazbear gang.

"Guys, we gotta get Foxy out of Mr. Walter's fence…" he said, as the animatronics looked at him as he added to humour the crowd, "Again."

The crowd soon clapped again, and chuckled a little, as the Fazbear gang and Stevie waved hello to the audience.

"_Our first skit begins in a few minutes folks, so sit tight!"_ the announcer stated, as everyone stayed where they were and looked forward to the show.

"Hey, Serena," Karen looked to Serena and asked, "where do you think Foxy is?"

Serena looked at Mike's little sister, seeing her look a little disappointed that Foxy didn't show up at the start of the show.

"Don't worry, Karen," Serena comforted her, "wherever he is, I'm sure Foxy is alright."

Cedric, meanwhile, was having his own thoughts too about Foxy's whereabouts.

'Karl…' he thought to himself, 'you always sometimes pick the bad time to do the updates for the animatronics…'

* * *

**Karl's Workshop**

Inside his workshop, Karl looked at the animatronic foxy, and let out a little chuckle, until his walkie talkie spoke up.

"Hey, Karl, where's Foxy?!" the speaker on the other line said, "He missed his cue, and you're lucky that Stevie buyed you time with that little fence gag."

"Don't worry, Ken," Karl responded, "alert Donna that Foxy is now functioning at 100%. I'm sending him to the stage and have Freddy and the others ready for their updates as well."

"Alright, Karl," Ken replied, "just remember we're on a schedule."

Karl soon switched off the station that Foxy was in, and allowed the fox to step out.

After a quick little brush on the fox's fur from Karl to prep him up, Foxy was ready to go.

"Off you go, my favourite star," Karl smiled, "Your public awaits."

Foxy soon walked off out of the workshop and headed off to the stage.

But as he did, unnoticed from anyone passing by him, Foxy's eye glowed red a little as the anonymous beeping returned…

* * *

Back behind the scenes, during one of the show's first skits, Mike, Frank and Dexter were just arriving at the main stage, as they saw the audience watching one of the Fazbear Gang's skits.

"Here we are," Dexter said, a little quietly to avoid making too much noise for the staff, "the main stage of the show."

"This is pretty amazing." Mike said, before he spotted Serena and Karen, and gave them a small wave, upon seeing him, the two girls gave him a wave back.

Mike looked back to Dexter and explained, "That's my little sister, Karen, she's here with one of my good friends, Serena."

"I see," Dexter said, before grinning as he asked, "is she your girlfriend?"

"What?" Patrick cried, but not loudly, as he blushed, "Oh no, no! She's just a friend."

Dexter and Frank looked at each other with smirks thinking otherwise.

Just then, they saw Foxy finally arrive, as the fox reached behind the door to make his grand entrance.

"Oh, I see Foxy's here." Frank said.

"Karl must have been doing an update on him." Dexter stated.

"Update?" Mike asked.

"You see, Karl would usually do system updates on our animatronic stars daily sometimes, unfortunately, most times the updates would take up most of showtime."

"I see…" Mike said.

During the conversation, the audience were watching most of the Fazbear Gang (Freddy, Bonnie and Chica), as Freddy was getting the gang's club together.

"The Meeting of the Fazbear Club will now come to order," Freddy said, before looking to Bonnie, "Bonnie, could you please read Rule 73 of the Fazbear Club Rule Book?"

Bonnie did what he was asked, as he brought out the book as he spoke aloud, "Rule 73 says that no members of the Fazbear Gang must get into any snowball fights in the middle of July."

This resulted in a chuckle from the audience.

"That's a silly rule," Freddy said, "Nobody can't get into snowball fights in July. there isn't any snow!"

"I know," Bonnie replied, "that's why it's an easy rule to obey."

The audience laughed some at that.

Behind the scenes, Donna contacted the other camera crew as she said, "Foxy is here and in position. Get ready for his cue."

The audience knew when Foxy would make his appearance, due to his iconic humming-like singing, before saying out his iconic catchphrase.

Sure enough, behind the door, Foxy began to sing.

"_Da-da-da-dum-dum-da-dum-dum, dum-dum-doo-diddly-doo. Dum-dum-da-dum-dee-dum-dum, da-da-da-da-dum-dum."_

The minute the audience heard that, they began to cheer like crazy, as they who that was that was singing.

"Serena! It's him! He's here!" Karen smiled at Serena.

"Oh boy, here we go." Mike smiled behind the scenes, Foxy stepped out of the door to the cheering crowds.

"HERE'S FOXY!" Foxy and the crowd chanted, as the fox pirate stepped out onto the stage and greeted the cheering audience, the other animatronics clapping, happy to see him.

"Hiya, Foxy!" Bonnie spoke up, "How are you doing?"

"Ahoy, mates," said Foxy, "sorry, I was a wee bit late, but I was on my back to tell ye of a fantastic pirate film I went to see!"

"Why's that?" Chica asked.

"Because it be rated… Arrr!" Foxy answered the pirate film joke with the punchline, earning a lot of laughter from the audience.

"Man, everyone sure loves Foxy." Mike said, letting out a light chuckle.

"They sure do." Frank smiled, before looking to Mike, "How about we take you to your office?"

"Sure thing." Mike nodded, as he followed Frank and Dexter to where he will be working.

Meanwhile, in the audience, while he was enjoying the show, Byron was a little focused on Paige, as she started to leave.

Now it was time to make his move, as he got up from his seat.

"Excuse me for a sec." he said.

"Hey, Byron, where're you going?" Anna asked as she saw him starting to leave.

"And can it wait?" Will grumbled.

"If you don't mind, I have to go to the bathroom," Byron said, before looking to Will and adding, "and spoiler alert, it's gonna be a dump."

Will looked a little annoyed at that, as Byron headed off, while the others continued enjoying the show.

* * *

Back at Karl's workshop, Nedd had just arrived for his turn on the updates.

"Hey there, Nedd," Karl greeted the bear, "hope you're ready for your little tune-up?"

Nedd nodded slowly a little.

Karl then gestured to the booth, "This way, please."

Nedd did what he was told, and walked into the booth, as Karl got him plugged in.

"Alright, my little teddy," he said, "once you're done, I'll make sure the others have their tune up as well."

He then gave Nedd a sweet pat on the cheek as he said like any parent would to their child with a smile, "Sleep tight, Nedd. Once you awake, you'll be a changed bear."

If only that were true, as Karl prepared to head back to work, unbeknownst to him, the virus-rigged update began doing it's magic on Nedd, as his eyes glowed red and anonymous bleeping came from the animatronic, knowing very well that what it did to Foxy and now Nedd, it'll do the same for the rest of the Fazbear Gang…


End file.
